Time Crisis 3
Time Crisis 3 is the third installment of the Time Crisis arcade series. Like its previous predecessor, Time Crisis II, it allows for two players to cooperate in a link play environment and has the Time Crisis signature pedal system for hiding and advancing and the first in the series to change weapons. It was later ported to the PlayStation 2 and mobile phones (including iPhone OS). Changes Time Crisis 3 incorporates a new type of weapons system allowing the player to switch between the standard 9-round handgun, a fully automatic machine gun that can hold 200 rounds, a shotgun with 50 rounds, and a 5-round grenade launcher with powerful splash damage. Only the handgun has unlimited ammunition, though players can shoot yellow-clad soldiers to gain ammunition for their other weapons. The game also refines the crisis flash system which life-threatening shots are brighter, making pedal-releasing advisories easier. This title was later released for the PlayStation 2, together with a side story featuring Alicia Winston as a player, who is only an unplayable supporter in the arcade version of the game. Gameplay for Alicia is, for the most part, the same as the regular campaign, with occasional sections in which the player must use a Sniper Rifle to deal with enemy snipers. Unlike Time Crisis and Time Crisis II, the home console port features plot elements, features, and weapons not found in its arcade counterpart. As with the PlayStation 2 version of Time Crisis II, players can access the Crisis Mission exercise menu through prolonged gameplay. Plot One morning in the Mediterranean coast, the Zagorias Federation invades and occupies 80% of Astigos Island despite protests from other countries. The Lukano Liberation Army soon discovers that the Zagorias Federation has smuggled tactical missiles onto Astigos, but Lukano's investigators are kidnapped by the Zagorian Forces. Eventually, Daniel Winston and Jake Hernandaz, leaders of the Lukano Liberation Army are captured. Daniel's sister Alicia Winston emits an overnight attack at Marano Beach only to find out that Lukano's suspicions were true. This prompts Alicia to leak the information to the V.S.S.E., in which they dispatch four-year agents Alan Dunaway and Wesley Lambert to remove what VSSE believes is a threat. Alan and Wesley are nearly killed twice by an enemy in a B-52, they are rescued by Alicia who then directs them to the area where the missiles are located. However, an attack by Zagorian forces separates Alicia from the agents, who proceed to the missile silo. During this time, Alicia discovers that Jake betrayed Lukano and the resistance for the love of money. Alan and Wesley rejoin Alicia on a train to the missile silo. The group is nearly killed when one of the henchmen destroys a bridge and they almost fall into a chasm, but they safely reach the missile silo. Here Alicia and the agents split up again, with Alan and Wesley fighting Wild Dog and his new partner, Wild Fang. After Alan and Wesley defeat "the wild pair," Wild Dog appears to commit suicide by once again detonating himself. Meanwhile, Alicia rescues her brother and the soldiers captured by the Zagorian Army. Alan and Wesley engage in a fight against the Zagorian General Giorgio Zott inside a missile silo. Although Zott is gunned down, the missiles are launched. Alan and Wesley use rocket launchers to stop the missiles by firing at the roof of the silo and safely burying them, almost at the cost of their lives. At the same time, Alicia battles and ultimately kills Jake, who attempted to flee with some nuclear warheads, restoring dignity to her army. In the PS2 version, the game's true ending is revealed: their mission complete, Alan and Wesley leave Astigos Island, which the resistance force is able to liberate. Mobile phone releases The game was ported to the mobile phones with the name [http://www.namcogames.com/mobile/time-crisis-mobile-3d_43.html Time Crisis Mobile (3D)] and later re-ported in 2009 to the iPhone OS with the name [http://www.namcogames.com/iphone_games/time_crisis_strike?phrase_id=72081 Time Crisis Strike]. External links * English website * Japanese Arcade website * Japanese PS2 website Category:2002 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Nex Entertainment games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Time Crisis Category:Rail shooters fr:Time Crisis 3 id:Time Crisis 3 ja:タイムクライシス3